


november rain

by mabufus



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: It rarely rains in San Junipero, but when it does Yorkie feels a sense of calm. Perfect weather day after day began to feel unsettling after a while, especially in November.





	november rain

**Author's Note:**

> i know it rained in the beginning of the episode, but i like to think that since san junipero is supposed to be like a utopia that it doesn't rain very often
> 
> also this episode was super important to me and i absolutely loved it. and i totally didn't cry for 20 minutes after it was over. but i did. i did cry.

It rarely rains in San Junipero, but when it does Yorkie feels a sense of calm. Perfect weather day after day began to feel unsettling after a while, especially in November. When there was supposed to be snow, there were bright sunny skies. Yorkie still spray paints fake snow on the windows to make it look festive, despite Kelly’s constant reminders that it’s only _November 30 th_.  Yorkie tells her that she’s simply too excited to wait to decorate. Kelly responds by kissing her forehead. Yorkie can feel the smile on her lips.

When it rains, Yorkie finds herself outside on the front porch, wrapped in a blanket, watching. Ever since she was young she was mesmerized by the rain. Since the accident, going outside was something that was non-existent in her then small world. She missed the smell of rain, but was fortunate enough at least to hear it fall against the window. Kelly joins her side, holding a cup of Jasmine tea in her hands; Yorkie’s favorite. “You always seem entranced by the rain,” she says softly, handing Yorkie the mug.

Yorkie jumps, but quickly regains her composure. “You scared me,” she says chuckling. She takes the mug from Kelly and sets it to her side. “When I had the accident, I was stuck inside, so I couldn’t go outside when it rained. I always missed that.”

Kelly wraps her arm around Yorkie. “Well, what do you think about it now?” She’s as mesmerized by Yorkie as Yorkie is by the rain. She could literally see the twinkle in her eyes as she watched.

“It’s beautiful,” Yorkie breathes and she finally averts her eyes from the rain to look at Kelly. She blushes when she noticed she had been watching her. “Not as beautiful as you, though.” Yorkie says, and she grabs her face and plants a kiss on her lips. The pair fall into a fit of giggles. “I love you, Kelly.” Yorkie finally says.

“I love you too, of course.” Kelly says back, kissing Yorkie’s cheek.

It was the first time they had said it to each other, despite passing over a few months ago. They decided that in San Junipero they were still legally married, because despite not knowing they most likely were. Yorkie still wore the ring after the fight they had. Kelly won’t let her forget. Yorkie points out that she still has hers too. Kelly shuts up.

“You’re my wife,” Kelly whispers, caressing her cheek, “you’re my wife and I’ll love you forever. I’ll love you as long as we’re in San Junipero, and even when we’re not.”  
  
This brings Yorkie to tears, and once they start they don’t stop for a while. “ _You’re stupid_ ,” she manages to mutter through gentle sobs, but she’s laughing, and her face is glowing. Her face is a bright red from a mixture of embarrassment and from sobbing on Kelly’s shoulder while she rubs her back.

"You are too,” Kelly counters, “but I still love you anyways.”


End file.
